You'll Never Get What You Want Unless You Take It
by hipsandhallways
Summary: AU Finn and Blaine have been friends for years, but Blaine has never met Finn's step brother Kurt. What happens when Blaine falls in love with his best friends brother. Blaine is 17, and Kurt is 15-16. Blaine never went to Dalton, Kurt did.
1. Prologue

**Chapter 1: Prologue/Coming out**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: AU Finn and Blaine have been friends for years, but Blaine has never met Finn's step brother Kurt. What happens when Blaine falls in love with his best friends brother. Blaine is 17 , and Kurt is 15-16. Blaine never went to Dalton, Kurt did. Blaine is in New Directions, Kurt is with the Warblers. <strong>

**A/N: Story loosely based on a Heroes fic I read (cant for the life on me remember the name and/or author) and the amazingly adorable movie Shelter. Oh and sorry for any OOC if there is any (probably is).  
><strong>

**A/N: I don't have a beta, well an official one (My aunt is my pre editor/unofficial beta) so if anyone is willing to be my beta that would be great. If you find any mistakes, have any problems or anything please message me and I'll try to fix it to the best of my ability.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, if I did Rachel would have less solos and Kurt and Blaine would have more scenes. **

* * *

><p>Prologue~<p>

Blaine met Finn and the other Glee club members in his freshmen year of high school when Blaine's family home was under renovations and his family was staying at his aunt's house in Lima. Him and his siblings were enrolled in public school for a few months before moving back to Westerville, though Blaine chose to stay in Lima. When they met**,** Blaine had been the new kid, he was completely lost having never been to a public school and his brother was 3 years older than him and thought it 'uncool' to hang out with his younger sibling. Finn, saw Blaine's troubles and immediately stepped up to help him.

_You would think that a private school would be a lot more confusing than that of a public school, apparently not though. Everyone is bustling all around bumping into each other and running in all different directions it's hard to keep up. Stupid Gabe wouldn't show me around seeing as how he got a tour of the place while I was busy helping Mum unpack some of her things. We're staying at Aunts house for a little over a mouth yet mom brought almost everything she owned including her dresser. I am almost positive my Aunt has dressers in her guesthouse but no, Mum insisted it wouldn't be the same. I love that woman to death but sometimes I question her sanity. _

_Soon all of the noise died down, that was when Blaine_ _realized that he was now alone in the hallway. _

"_Great," he said aloud to himself scuffing his feat along the ground. He's pretty sure that the name tags on the classroom doors have been switched. The last three rooms he peaked into the name did not match the face, Miss Harper is most probably not a 50 overweight balding man, Mr. Snyder shouldn't be an elderly woman with horned rimmed glasses and he is also certain that Madam Pryce the female French teacher isn't a man with a sweater vest and overly gelled hair- not that he's one to talk. Now there could be three different substitute teachers but that's very unlikely. Especially since when he walked by the supposed French class he could have sworn they were talking in Spanish. Not that he's fluent in either language he can sure as hell tell the difference between them. _

_This day was not turning out to be one of his best, it also didn't help that he transferred in the middle of the term. He was about to give up when a freakishly tall boy about his age (maybe older) tapped him on the shoulder. _

"_Hey, your new aren't you?" the Sasquatch asked._

"_Uh, yeah. How could you tell?"_

"_You looked a bit lost." It was at that moment that Blaine_ _Mr. Dapperpants remembered his manners._

"_I'm Blaine," He stuck out his hand giving a friendly smile. "Blaine_ _Anderson."_

"_Finn Hudson," replied the Frankenteen- Finn excepting the outstretched hand with a dopey smile of his own. _

"_It's nice to meet you Finn."_

"_You too dude. So, need help finding your classes?" _

"_That would be great, that is, if you don't mind?" Blaine_ _didn't want to be rude by taking this boys time away but he really wanted help._

"_Nah no problem at all. So what class do you have first?" Blaine_ _fished out his schedule handing it over to Finn. _

"_Uh, Mr. Greenly for English." He squinted at the small scribbled handwriting of Principle Figgins. "Ah cool that's where I'm heading." Finn handed back the paper escorting Blaine to said class. They arrived at a door that said Mrs. Parsley; Blaine of course voiced the question that had been bugging him since he got to his new school._

"_Why don't the names match up?" _

"_Oh, the jocks thought it would be funny to switch all o__f the teachers name signs as a joke."__ Finn nodded as if it were a common occurrence. "Took me _forever _to figure out something wasn't right. I spent 2 weeks in a World History class thinking it was my Health class. " Finn scratched the back of his neck with a nervous laugh and a far away look almost like he was remembering said incident. Blaine didn't know how it took the boy 2 weeks to figure something was up, but with the whole of 3__ minutes he'd sp__ent with Finn he could already tell he wasn't all too bright. _

"_Finn Hudson you're late again. What is your excuse this time?" Even though the statement itself was authoritative, the tone in which the teacher spoke it was nothing less of disinterest and indifference. _

"_I have a good one this time, I was help the new kid find his class." He gave a big grin at his__ apparent ingenious excuse. _

_The teacher- Mr. Greenly – turned his attention on Blaine at that moment looking him up and down. It made him slightly uncomfortable to be under his scrutiny. Nevertheless Blaine put on his charming dapper man smile and straightened out his posture. _

"_Your-" Mr. Greenly glanced down at his desk scanning over a paper document most likely Blaine's transcript papers. "Blaine Anderson?" _

"_Yes, sir." He was always brought up to show respect to authority figures and elders. And if by doing so he got on the good side of teachers, well. _

_Mr. Greenly seemed to be taken aback by Blaine's polite attitude, He shouldn't be surprise seeing as how the students have acted toward him and how half of them were either on their phone or throwing paper airplanes. Mr. Greenly composed himself dusting off nonexistent lint from his blazer. _

"_You may take a seat next to Mr. Hudson in the back of the class. And since he has been so kind as to help you so far, Mr. Hudson may accompany you the rest of the week so you can get adjusted to the school." Blaine nodded flashing him a grateful smile; even Finn seemed pleased by the turn of events. He was just about to take his seat when Mr. Greenly called to him._

"_Oh and Mr. Anderson, Welcome to McKinley High School."_

Since that faithful day the two boys have been inseparable. They almost immediately found common interests in each other leading up to their long time friendship. Both enjoyed football (though Blaine wasn't on the team), violent video games, and most importantly both boys loved to sing. After much persuasion from Blaine, Finn finally agreed to join the glee club. Being in glee club opened so many doors for Blaine, having never had real friends for who liked him not for his family wealth but for him. He now has an assortment of great friends -most consist of the glee club- who really do care for him. His closest friends are Finn, Artie, Puck and Sam (after he moved to Lima in sophomore year). Blaine gets along with each of them in different ways, Sam and him bond over their movie obsession, Artie and him both love to play instruments –granted Artie can only play 3 while Blaine can play 6-, Puck and him watch wrestling religiously and him and Finn are like brothers.

Although all of his friends are very supportive of each other and Blaine, he has yet to come out to any of them, or even his parents. Its not that he's ashamed of who he is, nothing like that, he's just scared that he'll loose his friends. Blaine's not stupid, he knows Lima is a very homophobic town, there is no denying it and that scares him even more. He's built up these relationships and doesn't want them to crumble down just from one statement that shouldn't mean anything but does. Ever since this fear arouse about the time he found out he was gay, which happened to be around the time he met all of the guys, he kept thinking to himself that if they really were your friends and cared for you, they wouldn't care. That thought continuously cycled in his mind and he believed it, but he didn't want to take the chance if by any means it turned out wrong. Blaine had immense faith in his friends and family, he just didn't want to loose it all.  
>In the middle of his junior year Blaine finally came to his senses telling himself that everything was going to be OK, everything would work out. He came out to his family and friends, and some were more excepting than others.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt will not be in the next 2-ish chapters. But after that he will be so you'll have to be patient. I h<strong>**ave like 120 pages written out on paper I just need to edit them, type them and then have my unofficial beta edit them. Sooo... it may take a bit.  
><strong>

**This one is a lot more happy/bright/less emo/depressing then my other one.**

** Oh and a billion points to the person that can guess who I'm imagining as Blaine's brother. It'll be easier later on once you get to really meet him.  
><strong>

**Reviews are love!**


	2. Coming Out: Part One

**Chapter 2: Coming out -part 1~**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So this came a little later than I wanted so I'm sorry, I've been super busy and havent had time to type much. I cant promise fast updates but I'll try my best. Its almost the end of the school year and I have a lot of work to do. **

**Also I would just like to express my gratitude to everyone who reviewed and read this. I got over 300 hits in barely a day, I was very happy that day :D **

**A/N: Oh, one more thing, I still only have an unofficial beta so if there is any mistakes or anything that doesn't make sense please let me know and i'll fix it asap. **

* * *

><p>Today, he was going to tell them today no matter what. A lot easier said then done, Blaine thought to himself. He had a whole plan laid out, not a very good one but a plan nonetheless. He was going to come out to his parents during dinner, simple. It would be simple if said boy hadn't completely lost his composure.<p>

At the moment the raven-haired boy was pacing around his room, to say Blaine lost his dapper structure would be an understatement. He was going over the absolute worst scenarios on how this night just might go. His first assumption began with thinking his parents would disown him, kick him out, then he got all the way to being sent to a straight camp. He'd heard stories about those places, they shoved God and the bible down your throat saying you were a sin and were to spend your afterlife in hell. Now don't get this wrong, Blaine does believe in God but he doesn't think God condemns people for what he made them. He doesn't think that being gay is a sin nor should people be discriminated for it.

Blaine's mind was racing, he started hyperventilating and sweat soon followed suit. After he couldn't calm himself down he started taking deep, slow breaths which ended most often than not in light hiccups. He began doing breathing exercises but stopped when he realized he wasn't in labor and now he felt stupid. He began flailing his arms in a sweeping motion towards his face thinking for some reason that might help his nerves, or you know, get air in his lungs since he sure as hell wasn't getting any on his own. It didn't work. Blaine thought taking a cold shower might sooth his current state. Luckily it sort of worked, only slightly clearing his mind but that was enough. As long as he had a semi clear state of mind he was fine. Oh god he hoped so.

His father got home a 7o'clock, dinner normally started at 7:30. Lily- Blaine's mother is, for the most part a stay at home mom. Every once in a while she gets a job painting murals and whatnot. Blaine loves his mother more than anything. Blaine's father Nathan Anderson is not a pleasant man most times. Blaine doesn't know why or how such a horrible man could have married a wonderful and kind woman. He asked his mother once, why she married him. She told him that his father use to be a good man and that she loved him dearly. Blaine finds it hard to believe that his father was once a good person.

He was a shareholder of a major business corporation up in Columbia and Westerville. He wanted Blaine to take over the business (Along with his older brother Gabe who was in collage out of state at the moment) once he graduated Collage and worked there for a few years. Blaine wanted nothing to do with his fathers business; of course his father ignored him never listening to a word he said. Blaine didn't want to become some corporate douche with no morals, he didn't want to become his father. That same reason may be why Gabe never comes around anymore. Blaine knows for a fact that his big brother doesn't want to take over the family business just as much as Blaine doesn't. Gabe attends Northwestern in Chicago getting his undergrad in journalism. He lives off campus in a decent sized apartment in Norridge. Not that I've ever seen it, we've never gone up to see it, that and Gabe doesn't want us to. He only comes to visit on major holidays or when he has really long breaks and Mother guilt's him into staying a few nights.

Blaine and Gabe hadn't ever really been close. Blaine looked up to his big brother, wanted to be just like him, spend all day with him. Gabe on the other hand treated Blaine with indifference, barely gave him a second glance. Things went downhill in high school when they both attended at the same time. Things got even worse when Gabe went off to Collage. To say they had a falling out would be a bit of an understatement. Blaine doesn't talk to Gabe anymore. Whenever he's around he avoids his big brother like the plague, refusing to be near him. And now when Gabe stays at his house for a few days, well you could say Blaine is even more happy he chose to live with his Aunt.

Blaine looked at his pocket watch and it read 6:04. That gave him plenty of time to do some homework. It'll be a good way to keep his mind off of things. He had an essay to write for AP literature anyway. Sure it wasn't due for another three days but he wanted it done and out of the way.

* * *

><p>"Blaine! Dinner!" A voice called from down the hall. Blaine quickly put away all of his school notebooks getting up from his desk. Over the past hour or so he had made -and frequently revised- a speech. Though it may not be defined as a speech, more of a very formal and overly rehearsed announcement. Blaine thought it best to tell his family sooner rather than later, although he really did wish at the moment sooner wasn't an option. "Blaine! Hurry up!"<p>

"I'm coming! Just a second Dena." He jogged out of his room meeting a very unamused stare from his younger sister. "Ready?"

Dena scoffed rolling her eyes at Blaine.

"Sometimes I wish you'd stay at Aunts house." She replied flicking Blaine on the forehead. Dena was only 15 and already just a few inches shorter than Blaine and she was still growing. She got their height from their father, so did Gabe. Blaine was the only one stuck with his mother's short stature. Granted he wasn't as short as her, she was only 5"1 while Blaine was 5"7, but Father was 6" and Gabe was 6"2. Now that really pissed him off. His mother once told him he had a Napoleon complex, Blaine of course denied it but deep down he knew it was true.

"That hurts Dena. Sometimes I wish we'd never have adopted you." Blaine teased back lightly. Him and Dena had this weird relationship where they would insult and torment each other but the next minute they were cuddling on the couch watching reruns of Golden Girls. It seemed to work though.

"I'm not adopted short stack." She glared punching him on the shoulder lightly.

"How would you know you weren't there."

"That statement has so much fail I cant even begin. You're a tard Blaine."

"Yeah, that statement didn't make much sense did it?" He laughed wounding his arm around Dena's shoulder descending down the stairs. Their mother was already setting the table with some freshly cooked chicken curry and a bowl of steamed rice. Blaine smiled at Lily giving her a small hug and a kiss to her cheek in greeting. Dena mouthed 'mommas boy' to which Blaine stuck out his tongue in a very childish fashion.

"Blaine don't do that, you're practically an adult start acting like it." His father chose that moment to walk in and scold him. Not that he really minded, Blaine was use to it. His father was quite strict, he didn't like when any of his children acted anything but professional.

"Sorry father." Blaine replied sheepishly shooting a quick, slightly playful glare at his little sister. She just shrugged rolling her eyes again.

When everyone was seated Blaine once again become nervous, and he was doing so well too. Small talk was passed as was meals eaten, and Blaine still hadn't told his parents. He had tried to a few times, he opened his mouth but nothing came out no matter how hard he tried. This shouldn't be that difficult, but knowing his father he knew that was a lie. Blaine really needed to say something soon, he had already had two to many panic attacks today, anymore would give him heart failure surely and he did not a want pre-mature heart attack. Oh, he's totally overreacting again.

Dinner was about done and Blaine thought that he was off the hook, he could always tell them tomorrow. Once this thought ended however, Blaine's father started up conversation with him.

"So Blaine, what's going on with you?" He turned his attention right to Blaine. I suppose today is the day, Perfect time as any I guess.

Taking a deep breath Blaine began. "Not a whole lot, I got another solo in glee club. Mr. Shue had us do duets and I was partnered with Finn's girlfriend Rachel. Uh, Madame Cartwright -my French teacher- wants me to have a Tudor it's the only class I'm not doing so good in." Blaines' father gave a disapproving look but he quickly brushed it off. Nothing better than A's were accepted in his books.

"French is harder then I expected," He continued on a little shaky. "I should have a tutor by the end of the next month or two. I'm gay. Oh and also Artie wants me to join the AV club but with that and Glee club I'm not sure I'll be able to do it."

Well so much for the speech, thought Blaine. This night was going very well now wasn't it?

Blaine tentatively looked up at his father to see a very shocked, and slightly appalled look on his face. This is what he had feared. His mother had wide eyes, her hand covering her mouth while his sister just looked bored. Dena, was a very apathetic girl so her reaction didn't surprise Blaine at all, he did hope she would show some sort of emotion other than impassive.

"What did you say son?" His father asked in an almost threatening tone. Before Blaine could answer or even think to, he continued. "Because it sounded like you just said you were a fag." That hurt. Not like he'd never heard it before but never directed at him and definitely not by his father. He had really hoped this could have gone a bit smother.

"Nathan!" His mother gasped completely stunned by her husband's harsh use of words.

"Not a word!" Nathan glared at his wife silencing any further interruptions. He asked once more what Blaine had said still shooting seething looks his way.

"I'm-" Deep breath, calm, now start again. "I'm gay." He'd managed to sound more brave than he felt. His father stood up from the table, gave one last look, no sneer in Blaine's direction before stalking out of the room. "D-dad?" He called out weekly. His mother stood up as well going around the table to face him. Blaine stared up at her and immediately regretted it. Her face had fallen, she had an almost blank look to her. His mother was so expressive, so to see her with such a dead looking expression scared him.

Oh, no, no, no, no, no please no. She can't hate me to. I couldn't live with her hating me.

When she began to raise her hand was about the time Blaine really started to freak the hell out. She's going to hit me! My own mother is going to slap me for something I can't change about myself. She's never struck me before, not even when I was younger and a brat.

At that moment Blaine knew he should have waited till he was older to tell his parents, that way he could have already moved out by then. But he knew that it would only be delaying the inevitable. Now though, his mother was going to hit him. It couldn't possible get any worse.

Blaine flinched as her small hand came down closer to his face, but instead of hitting him, she placed her left hand on the side of his face with her right resting on his shoulder. She gently left forward giving her son a feather light kiss to the side of his head.

Oh.

"I love you. No matter what, I will always love you always and forever. Don't you ever forget that." Lily pulled Blaine into a tight but comforting hug.

"You're not mad?" He just wanted to make sure.

"Never. How could I be?" She kissed him one more time before pulling away from the hug telling him she'd deal with his father and not to worry.

Dena still seemed unfazed but he could see she was trying to keep it together. they always comforted each other when their father got a bit testy.

"Dad's just shocked, give him time he'll come around."

"What makes you think that?" he laughed. Oh please don't start getting hysterical, he told himself.

"You're basically the perfect son. Who you want to bang isn't going to change his opinion of you. I mean unless you go all pervy, get piercings on your unmentionables, prance around like a horse and change your name to Andre your still gonna be his pride and joy." I cringe, did she really have to be so crude? Other than that her statement was pretty sweet. I really wish I could believe it.

"Ok dismissing that last part." I start giving her a 'what-the-fuck' look. "I don't think that's going to be the case here. You saw him, he practically disowned me right then."

"Not true, just- just try and be optimistic about things. I don't want you wallowing in self pity, I need my real big brother kay?"

"Ok, no wallowing in self pity." I would love to be optimistic about this – and I usually am- but now I don't want to give myself false hope.

"I love you too, just so you know. I don't care about any of that. You will forever be my favorite big brother." She blushed slightly at her confession.

"I love you too. Thank you, Monkey." Blaine smiled.

"Ew, don't call me that." Her glare would have been more venomous if not for her trying not to laugh. She failed and Blaine hugged her.

"You're the best." Just then their parents came back, his father looking a bit calmer but his disgusted was still evident. Blaine opened his mouth to say something but his fathers raised hand cut him off.

"No, don't talk, don't say anything. I am in no way ok with this." Blaine's heart dropped. "I will try my best to be civil, but that will take some time. You do not talk about this with me anywhere near or to anyone outside of the house. I don't want people to know what kind of son I have. I would like to act as if this never happened but that is pointless. You're my son, l love you but not right now." By the end Blaine had started crying silent tears. "Do you understand?" His father prompted.

"Yes sir." At least he didn't kick him out. See, theirs that optimist.

From then on His father never talked to Blaine about relationships when before he always pestered him about getting a nice girlfriend. He never acknowledged that his son was gay, he would walk out of rooms if anyone said anything remotely close to Blaine's sexuality. They would still talk, but it was filled with tense, awkward banter that Blaine hated. That night Blaine, for the first time in years willingly called his brother. He didn't pick up. Blaine thought about leaving a message explaining what had happened but all he was able to get out a small 'Hi' before he hung up. He never called his brother again. His mother had, she told him everything. For weeks Gabe tried to get Blaine to talk to him but it was like talking to a wall he never responded or answered the phone.

* * *

><p><strong>Please R&amp;R and tell me what you think. <strong>

**A/N: Next chapter will be Blaine coming out to the guys. So Kurt may come in a bit later like chapter 4 or so. **


	3. Coming Out: Part Two

**Chapter 2: Coming out part 2**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So very sorry for the forever and a half update. These past few months have been hell for me what with school, moving and some very major family issues.  
><strong>

**Anyway, hope you enjoy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Usually the boys go over to Puck, Sam or Finn's and occasionally they'd go to Artie's for their traditional game night. Every so often they would invite Mike and he would hang with them. It was always fun, normally they would play online first person shooter games like Call of Duty, Halo etc. Sometimes they'd whip out the Nintendo or Atari and play old school games. The boys have been doing this for years but never once have they been to Blaine's house- although they have been to his Aunts house- and for good reason to. His dad still barely acknowledges him, his sister is a pest and his mom is very eccentric. His reluctance to let the guys come over mostly stems from his father but more than that is his house its self. To say the Anderson family was rich would be a major understatement. His house is huge, like mansion huge. It's been in the family for years, his father inherited it from his father and his father inherited it from his father and his father- yeah, you get it. Blaine just didn't want the guys to freak out on him or treat him differently.<p>

All the boys loaded up in Blaine's SUV intending to stay the night at whomever house was designated like they almost always do, today however they were headed to Westerville to go to Blaine's house. Unfortunately no one else's house was available, Puck's little sister Sara was having a sleepover with her school friends and none of them wanted to be around 10 years old girls all night. Artie's mother was having a Pampered Chef party with a bunch of the other Lima mom's as well as one of Rachel's dads. And Finn's mom and step dad were getting ready for some family to come down and his parents kicked them out. Blaine was not at all looking forward to tonight.

"It's a long drive almost 2 hours, you all had better have something to entertain yourselves with." Blaine told them as they were heading out Finn in the passenger seat leaving Sam, Puck and Artie in the back. Blaine had asked Mike if he wanted to join-before he knew they would be going to his house- but he declined saying he had 'Asian things' to do. He had no idea what that entailed, he himself was half Filipino and he didn't really do 'Asian things'.

The first half of the ride was going fine. Finn, Sam, and Artie were playing random car games like I-spy, license plate lingo, the alphabet games and even rock paper scissors. Puck on the other hand refused to participate in the 'childish games' as he put it. Instead he starred out the window 'checking for hotties', again as Puck put it.

Sadly this didn't last long, towards the end of the car ride everyone started getting bored and asking questions most of which were 'are we there yet?'.

"Why do you go to school in Lima if you live in Westerville?" asked Artie.

"I do live in Lima with my Aunt but my mom makes me visit whenever I can."

"Oh, well why do you live with your Aunt?"

"Long story."

"Give us the short version," Puck said at the same time Artie said "Long car ride."

"I chose to." Blaine answered shortly.

"How come?" _If this turns into 20 questions…_

"I didn't want to go to private school anymore." Blaine didn't really want to talk about his background history, his decision to stay in Lima doesn't shame him in anyway its actually one of his better choices. He turned up the music and started to sing along. Soon after all the guys joined in dinging along to the radio. When the song was over Blaine switched it to his iPod staying on good music and away from advertisement.

They were about 20 minuets away when Blaine spoke up. He still was slightly afraid about the whole situation but continued on.

"You guys have to promise me something." He said looking back at everyone.

"We'll try not to break anything." Puck stated.

"What? No you have to do that anyway. You have to promise me you wont freak out."

"Dude, you've seen my house and it's not exactly the Buckingham Palace, yours can't possibly be worse." Puck told him.

"Its not that, just… Please don't freak out."

"Whatever man." They agreed.

* * *

><p>"Holy fuck!" yelled Puck with bug eyes. They hadn't even made it to the driveway yet. Granted the drive way was about a mile long they could see the house in the distance.<p>

"We knew you had money but damn!" Sam shook his head in disbelief. "I mean, this is- wow."

Artie took off his glasses, cleaned them, then put them back on as if he would see differently. It didn't seem to work.

"You guys said you wouldn't freak out!" Blaine wined as they pulled up to the house. All the guys piled out like they'd been stuck in a clown car.

The house or manor as his father called it- _god he's so old fashion_- was wide as it was tall made of yellow bricks and stones giving it an almost medieval look. 12 pane windows covered practically every surface in the front. The outside was covered in rose vines, creeping Virginians and shrubbery growing up and around the exterior of the house. Blaine's Mom hates it, she says it give that house and old creepy look. Blaine has to agree. Blaine's never home long enough to do it, his father wont do it either nor will he hire someone to do it. Its was Gabe's job.

"Right, sorry,"apologized Finn giving him a sheepish look.

All of them followed suit saying that no one would freak out anymore. That lasted about two minutes. Once they got inside the gleeks acted as if they were kids in an amusement park. The foyer had high ceilings and if you followed it you could see the second floor landing. The walls were a tanned cream color with dark trimming matching the wood floors, although it was covered in a deep red rug. Chandeliers decorated the ceilings in every room as did old iron wall candle holders. Blaine's family never really used them, they were mostly for show.

The boys gathered around Blaine with pleading eyes.

"Fine, ten minuets. I'll give you ten minuets to explore but don't break anything." He glared at Puck mostly. He looked slightly offended but Blaine wasn't going to fall for it that easily.

"Oh and sorry Artie, we don't have a way for you to get up stairs other than someone, you know carrying you."

"That's cool, I'll hang with Puck."

"I'm the designated Artie holder! Have you seen-"

"Alright, have fun!" Blaine cutoff Puck trying his hardest to sound enthusiastic. Once he got the words out they all split running- in Artie's case wheeling- around the house franticly. Blaine absentmindedly followed them, still weary of his friends. He had to make sure no one- especially Puck or Finn- broke anything. Puck would want to touch everything, toss it around to show off and then he would shatter his mothers china. Finn, bless him is just too tall his legs and arms just cant keep up. He turns around and knocks over a shelf and everything on it. Poor guy cant help it but damn is he destructive.

"Dude!" Finn screamed. _Please don't have him say 'watch this!' next. Nothing ever ends well when people say that. _

"You have a pulley thing!" Finn continued even louder with so much excitement his voice squeaked. He didn't seem to care, instead sticking his head inside inside the houses dumb-waiter.

_I am not helping him out if he gets stuck. Oh what am I kidding, I would. God I'm a push over._

"Its called a dumb-waiter," Sam corrected him also sticking his head inside. Oh, they are definitely getting stuck.

"Its like a mini elevator!" Finn squeaked again.

"Oh shit its coming down!" Sam shouted throwing himself out of the dumb-waiter and on to the floor followed closely by Finn who managed to hit his head on the way out.

The dumb-waiter came down slowly, when it reached the bottom a cell phone was seen inside. Puck's cell phone to be precise. It started ringing prompting the boys to scream.

"Your house is haunted!"

"I don't think it is..." Blaine said picking up the still ringing phone. "Hello?" he answered. Blaine put it on speaker when he found out who was on the other line.

"_Yo_," came Artie's voice.

"That's so cool!"

"All of you are simpleminded," Blaine murmured shaking his head masking a smile.

"_You guys gotta come up here this place is suck!_" Artie shouted and Blaine could just imagine him fist bumping Puck.

"_Put your stuff in the lift"_ Pucks voice sounded from a distance.

The boys ran to the front door grabbing all the their stuff or rather whatever could fit in their hands be it their stuff or not. They came back- still running- clumsily dropping everything narrowly missing Blaine who was now holding the phone.

"Puck, what was the point of putting your phone down the lift when you could have just called one of us instead?" The thought had just accrued to Blaine and he needed his curiosity tickled. He was of course blatantly ignored in favor of the waiter.

Sam was tossing all of the bags into the dumb-waiter trying to cram everything into the thing at once. Blaine had to step in before Sam broke the lift or everybody stuff got stuck. Blaine took out a few bags leaving a reasonable amount and some wiggle room.

Sam pulled up the lift giggling the whole time like a school girl. He did the exact same the second time as well.

Finn snatched the mobile from Blaine shouting into the mike asking Puck and Artie if they got everything.

"_Affirmative._" Artie replied to Finn taking on a military sounding voice.

"_B, which room is yours?" _Puck asked obviously looking around if by the way the volume of his voice kept changing was anything to go by.

"Stay right where you are I'll be up in a minute." Blaine told into the phone. "Follow me." he told the others who were still ogling the dumb-waiter. He led them to the large elegant yet aged stair case covered in maroon carpeting. He turned left going up more stairs until they reached the second floor. The second floor, much like the first had light tan trimming around around the walls with a darker slightly atrocious old grandmother couch brown floral wallpaper. His parents refused to modernize the house, granted its been the the family forever but the interior- and Blaine's no interior designer- is outdated and downright an eye sore. His mother swears its _classic_ and _authentic_ and _antique _but Blaine thinks the opposite.

He led them down a hallway littered with old painting of landscape- a few Blaine's mother drew- and pictures of the same style. Landscape. Blaine's mother loves landscape, scenery, flowers you name it. She says that the earth and what grows from it is the most pure and beautiful thing mankind can see other than a newborn baby. That is also why her study is filled with statues and pictures of cherubs.

"So which one does the hobbit dwell in?" Puck teased once he caught sight of the the guys coming around the corner. They were in a junction which connected Blaine's room and a guest room with an adjoining bathroom. Its kind of convenient that one of the guest rooms is right next to Blaine's. That way they wont have to go over the the right wing of the house where Dena's room is. Also they wouldn't get lost. Blaine still does on occasion.

Blaine's room like the rest of the house, was huge. He had a king sized bed with a large green comforter and white skirt. Pillows were scattered all over the bed and on top of the chest that sat by the foot of the bed. In front of the chest sat two black egg chairs, and in front of that a huge entertainment center. And by huge, I mean huge. It stretch across the entirety of the wall only falling two or three feet from the twelve foot ceiling and a foot from the door leading to the bathroom-. It was made of dark brown cherry oak, with six panels of shelving carved into the wood. In the middle held a 70 inch plasma screen TV. The shelves held gaming systems, X-Boxes, PlayStation, Nintendos, a Wii, hundreds of games and CD's and DVD's.

Next to the bed was an oak desk of the same color. On it held a computer and some office supplies. Pencils, notebooks, paperclips, a ruler ect.

To the right of the desk was glass double doors leading to the balcony. When Blaine was younger and up till he left that was is favorite spot. He had put a lounge chair outside and had another chest full of blankets and pillows for the nights when he would sleep on the balcony. On the other side of Blaine's bed next to the door was a bookshelf made similarly as the entertainment center. It was filled with books of all different genres. And next to that was a large walk in closet.

For the next fifteen minuets or so the boys went through all of his stuff, tried to figure out his computer password (they were failing horribly by the way) and were making fun of his decorative choices. He has posters scattering the walls (what was left of the wall anyway what with the giant furniture) of various old artists, Tom Jones, Frank Sinatra, The Beatles, then it morphed into earlier stuff like Michael Jackson, Duran Duran, Patti LuPone and it once again morphed into something completely different. Dragons and Elves, and random other _Lord of the Rings_, _Harry Potter_, and _Marvel _characters. His room at his Aunts is about the same but at a smaller scale.

"Dude, what in the crap is your password?" a frustrated Puck yelled after what felt like his hundredth attempt at cracking the password. Blaine started laughing. No way in hell was he gonna let Puck onto his computer, who knows what will come of it and what he might download. Blaine is proud to say he has stayed virus free for over five years. He had a mishap his ads and them leading him to porn sights. To say that affirmed his suspicions of being gay would be an understatement. He will never be able to Peanut Butter the same again.

"Oh, uh try, hey Blaine whats your moms name?" Sam asked peering over Pucks shoulder.

"Who sets their password as their mothers name?" Sam looks away discreetly hiding a flush.

"Its Lilibeth, but she goes by Lily" Blaine answered Sam, ignoring Puck though he did have a point.

"Nope, its not your moms name." Sam informed him as if it were Blaine who didn't know the password and not him.

Blaine sighed going to lay on his bed and leave the boys to there rummaging.

Finn and Artie found the X-Box a moment later and decided to play some Halo, capture the flag to be precise. Artie was kicking Finn's ass.

"Stop going invisible!"

"Nope, no rules against it." Artie replied smugly once again killing Finn.

"You are too good at this game." Finn pouted. He had this habit of sticking his tongue out when he was really into a game. It looked funny as hell. Blaine teases him about Puck seems to have given up trying. _Finally_, Blaine thought.

"Anyone hungry?" Blaine asked. Everyone's hands shot up, they weren't even looking up from what they were doing. "Alright, ill go to the kitchen, who wants to come?"

They all do. Not a surprise.

Puck once again carried Artie down the stairs while Sam had his wheelchair.

"Can we use the dumb-waiter again?" Finn asked very hopeful.

"Yes." Blaine smiled. "As long as you don't over stuff it."

"Hey Blaine, whats in all these rooms?" Puck asked setting Artie down in his wheelchair. They were in the grand foyer right outside the double stairs. There are five, well six rooms including the room leading down to the basement, or cellar as his father calls it. Blaine hates it down there. And in the attic too. Those are never very friendly rooms in horror movies. Anyway there are five rooms around the double stairs and grand foyer.

"Well, that one is the library," Blaine points to the room closest to the front entrance and to the left. "The one over there is the living room, or lounge as my father calls it." Blaine even rolls his eyes as he says it.

"That room under the stairs is the dining room, then the kitchen. Down that hall is the sun-room and if you go farther its the back yard. Beside that is the study and then the open room."

"Open room?"

"Yeah, its really got nothing in it. My parents only use it for large get togethers and even then its just a big open room with a few tables and chairs. "

"Do you have a billiard room?" Puck asks out of the blue.

"Um, no. My parents aren't much for pool."

"Fuck, I was gonna say we could play Cluedo!" Blaine cannot contain his laughter. Apparently neither can the guys.

"Oh my god dude that would be the best!" Sam shouts laughing.

"Do you have any secret passages?" Finn is way too excited.

"Not really, I mean we have a few hidden stair cases here and there and on of the bookshelves in the Library is a door to the living room." _OK so maybe we do have secret passages_. Actually the passages inside the walls always scared Blaine. Dena made fun of him for it but no way in hell was he gonna get stuck inside the wall and end up like Roach from _People Under the Stairs_. Also Blaine had claustrophobia.

"Dude! That sick!" Sam calls already heading to the room he thought was the library.

"Guys come on lets get something to eat and I promise tomorrow we can go through all the secret passages. Just not the ones in the walls." Blaine mumbled the last part.

"What was that?" Artie asked but Blaine quickly diverted leading them all into the kitchen for some snacks.

The guys had a heyday in the kitchen, grabbing anything and everything they could. Puck got a hold of the wine cabinet and was holding a Pinot noir from the 80's. Blaine was lucky enough to catch him before he could actually get a drink. His mother has a very extensive wine collection. She loves her wine. Puck scowled calling him a poor-sport, to which Blaine replied with sticking out his tongue in a very immature fashion.

"You got popcorn?" Sam asked rummaging through the cupboards.

"Yeah, its up there," Blaine points to the top shelf of the cupboard Sam is at. Blaine goes over grabbing a small stool on the way. "I'll only eat kettle corn though."

"That's sad." Puck comments from the fridge.

"What?" Blaine grabbed the popcorn seeds jumping down from the stool. _Does he not like kettle corn?_

"You need a stool?" Mocked the mohawked teen.

"I'm short, leave me alone." They all laughed.

"How tall are your parents?" Artie asked grabbing the popcorn from Blaine.

"Uh, my dad's 6ft and my mom is like 5'2-5'3 something like that." Blaine answered heading towards the other side of the kitchen for a pot . He went to the cupboard for some olive oil, sugar, and salt. His mom loved to make things harder to find. Not on purpose, she just had a very weird organizing system.

"See where you got the hobbit gene." Blaine glared.

"My mother is Filipino."

"Shes from Philadelphia?" Finn asked confused. _Oh dear lord this child needs to learn some geography. _

"No," Blaine mentally face palmed. "The Philippians." Finn gave no look of recognition. "Asian, my mother is Asian."

"Oh!" Finn nodded giving a lopsided grin. "That makes sense."

"Does she have a green card?" Sam questioned.

"What? Of course she does." Blaine shot Sam an odd look.

The boys started gathering more snacks setting them in a giant bowl they found while Blaine set to making kettle corn. He put the popcorn in a pot with some olive oil. Once the pop began to heat Blaine poured the sugar on top and placed a lid on the pot.

"Whatcha doin?" Artie said rolling over to where Blaine stood at the stove.

"Makin popcorn." Blaine laughed.

Blaine placed the finished popcorn in a bowl next to the other supplies telling the guys not to touch it since it was hot.

He began handing Finn the snack who all but ran over to the dumb waiter along with Puck. By the time Blaine, Artie and Sam got to the stairs Puck and Finn were gone and to the upstairs waiter.

"I'll carry Artie is you carry the wheelchair," Blaine bargained.

"No, its fine I can carry him."

"Sam, just because I'm short doesn't mean I'm weak. Besides I hate carrying the chair, its awkward as hell."

"Blaine you really don't have to," protested Sam.

"Guys, no need to fight over me. There's plenty of Artie to go around," Artie grinned out in a very cheeky manner.

"Whatever," Sam smacked Artie playfully agreeing to let Blaine carry him.

Blaine had just gotten Artie out of his wheelchair and into his arms when the front door opened. Out came Mr. and Mrs. Anderson laughing in there best dress.

"Heeeey Mom..." Blaine smiled a little awkwardly. "Dad," he nodded.

"Hello sweetheart," Lily Anderson grinned taking in the sight before her.

"Wheres Dena?"

"Shes at Kayla's tonight. They're having a girls night. Speaking of which, want to introduce us to your little boyfriends?"

Blaine's Dad chocked up, completely taking the wrong meaning. _Wonderful. _

"Oh yes, sorry. This is Sam Evans," Blaine gestured towards the taller boy behind him with his head. "and this is Artie," he shifted the boy in his arms into a better position giving a weak smile.

Both boys waved (Artie very awkwardly) saying hi.

"I've heard so much about you both!" Lily shook hands with Sam grinning at Artie. "What are you boys up to?"

"We were just heading up to my room. Actually Finn and Puck are up there already."

"Oh are they? Well I'll have to go meet them later now wont I?" _Why did his mother have to talk like that? _

"Well by all means go, I don't want to keep you." She delighted giving Blaine a quick kiss on the cheek before ushering Blaine's father out of the room.

"Your mom seems nice." Sam says.

"Yeah, overly nice." Blaine laughed leading Sam up the stairs and into his room.

LINEBREAK

The boys seemed to devour everything they brought up. Food was strewn every which way, candy littered the floor like sweet sugary sawdust at the bottom of a bird cage.

Along with that the boys positions changed, Puck and Sam were dueling it out playing Left 4 Dead Versus, Finn was now trying to crack his password and Artie was looking through my book collection.

"Here," Blaine finally gave up and going over to hover over Finn's shoulders. He quickly typed his password log-in and the computer came to life displaying all of Blaine's files. Mostly homework and photos. His desktop background was embarrassing to say the least. Its Neil Patrick Harris. Granted its Neil Patrick Harris as Dr. Horrible but the reason Blaine put it as his background is because Neil Patrick Harris is hot. And gay. Neil Patrick Harris is a hot gay man and Blaine loves him.

Finn gives Blaine a quizzical look before turning back to the computer and scrolling through Blaine's stuff.

"Hey! No fair, you wouldn't give me the password." Puck whined pausing mid game to scowl at Blaine.

"Yeah well, I'd rather not have lesbian porn downloaded onto my computer along with a billion other virus worthy material."

"I resent that." Puck pouted.

"What is your password anyway?" Artie asked putting down a Lord of the Rings book and replacing it with a hard bound Wheel of Time.

"Yeah dude, we tried like everything." Finn said looking up from the Adult Swim computer game he found.

"Apparently not everything"

"Seriously, what is it?" Pushed Puck slinging his arm around Blaine's shoulder.

"I'm not telling you."

"Come on, you can just change it once we're gone." Sam pointed out. _True. _

"Fine, its uh, Milk."

"Milk? Like the diary product?" Artie concluded.

"No as in Harvey." Blaine sighed. _This is going to go well._

"The politician?" Artie again.

"Yeah," Blaine wiggled out of Puck's grasp effectively throwing himself onto his bed. When he did so various candies, popcorn kernels and pieces shot up around him. Blaine picked up a few skittles from around his hip and popped them into his mouth.

"I still don't know who that is." Finn spun the computer chair back to face the rest of the guys. At least the few who were in conversation. Sam was still killing Zombies.

"With you on that one." Sam piped in. Well apparently he was still in the conversation.

"Harvey Milk was politician from the 70's, he was the first gay guy to be put in office."

"Oh, so you're into gay rights and stuff?" said Sam warily, not quite sure what to say.

"Well yeah, kinda have to be."

"Are your parents forcing their religion on you or something? Cuz I watched a movie once where-"

"What? N-no, Finn no. Nothing like that." Blaine shook his head. "Homosexuality isn't a religion anyway." Blaine added as an after thought.

"But, if you want to get married you do." Artie thought. He was the smartest one of Blaine's bundle of friends. So Blaine wasn't surprised that it was Artie who always knew he was gay. He just seemed to know when the other guys stayed oblivious.

"What would gay rights have to do with oh... Oh!" Puck began but trailed off when he got the hint

"What? I don't get it?" Finn looked between Blaine then Artie and then Puck and back to Blaine.

"What?"

"I'm gay." He said making sure to look them all in the eye.

No one said anything for the longest time, until Artie finally broke the silence slightly awkwardly.

"I already knew." He half shrugged.

"Figured as much." The guys finally looked up at him, most with shock evident on their faces.

"Are you... Are you guys ok with this?" He really hoped they were. Blaine couldn't take it if they weren't. He couldn't loose his only friends.

"I am." Artie raised his hand patting Blaine's hand which is sitting in his lap.

"I'm totally cool with it." Sam said. "I went to an all boys school I'm so use to it."

"I couldn't care less, your still my pal. You being gay means nothing." Finn paused then got an alarmed look on his face. "No! Not that gay people don't mean nothing or more like anything. Nothing? I mean it shouldn't, what I mean to say is-" Finn rambled before Blaine cut him off.

"I know what you mean." Blaine reassured him. That boy was not the best with words.

"This is weird, I mean really weird." Puck said after a moment. _Oh god please don't do this Puck._

"What do you mean, weird?" He dared asking. The older boy could have meant like 'oh, this is so weird' as in a weird phenomenon that is also cool and something that you like. He could also have meant it like 'this is so weird its revolting'. Blaine really hoped it wasn't the latter.

"I-I don't know, just... weird."

"Care to elaborate?" ceased Artie raising a skeptical eyebrow.

"Well we've been friends for what, two years?" Blaine nodded not sure where this was going.

"I thought you were just some huge prude or something, but you're... gay?"

"Completely." Blaine scowled at the accusation.

"How long have you known?" Artie tried to change the subject seeing Blaine's discomfort.

"Basically my whole life." Blaine answered softly. "I came out to my parents when I was fifteen, around the time I met you guys."

"And you didn't think to tell us!" Puck shouted. Clearly he was not taking this very well.

"We barely knew each other, I was just coming into terms with my sexuality. You'd have freaked out more than now." Blaine really tried to stay calm, Puck was just upset, he'd get over it once the shock subsided. _At least I hope he does._

"But two years! Ah dude! I've changed in front of you!" Puck jolted up pacing around the chairs.

"So?" Accused Blaine staring Puck dead in the eye daring him to say more. Apparently Puck didn't get the message cuz he kept talking.

"So? So? You could've been checking me out!" Puck seemed to shiver at the thought, almost disgusted.

That's it. Blaine decided now was the time to set things straight before he punched Puck. No pun intended.

"Alright first off just because I'm gay doesn't mean I hit on and/or 'check out'" Blaine did air quotes. "Every guy within my line of sight. I have a type and you are not it. Also even if I did find a guy who was my type, I wouldn't hit on them. There is like four gay guys in this town, and one of them is me! The others are Rachel's Dads and that creepy Sandy guy who sells drugs!"

"Five gays in town," mumbled Finn but no one really heard him.

It was rare that Blaine ever mad or let alone outraged enough to yell at any of the guys. He was always patient and considerate with them even when the guys were being douches.

"And second off, its none of your damn business when I found out I was gay or when I decided to tell you or not tell you. I never kept it from you, you were just too stupid to notice!" Blaine finished off once again throwing himself onto his bed tossing various candies into in mouth in angst.

"Damn Anderson," Sam broke the extremely awkward silence. He smacked Blaine's foot playfully. "Didn't know you had it in you."

"Keepin it real yo," Artie commented putting on his gangsta voice nodding approvingly.

Puck, who had stopped dead in his tracks once Blaine had started yelling now looked like a scared child more than anything.

"Dude, I didn't- I didn't think."

"No, you didn't. Now don't talk so I can be mad at you and throw delicious sugar coated snacks at you." Pouted Blaine. For emphasis he threw a Mike N Ike at Puck's head.

"Ow! What the hell!" cursed the mo-hawked boy rubbing his forehead.

"I said no talking," Blaine chucked a few Skittles and a peanut M&M aiming for Puck's face each time.

"Ow! Fuckin stop it!"

"No," a gummy bear hit him in the ear. Soon enough all the boys ganged up on Puck tossing an assortment of candies and the foods at him.

"Ow! God dammit! Cut it out!" Sam threw an entire bag of unopened Reeses Pieces at P1uck accidentally -on purpose- hitting him in the groin. "Fuck! Fine fine, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have overreacted. I'm sorry B, this is just a little overwhelming. I totally except your gayness."

"I know I'm sorry too, I shouldn't have yelled at you." Blaine slumped back onto the bed giving the pained boy an apologetic look.

"I am sorry dude. I was a douche."

Blaine nodded saying thank you before he tossed one last candy hitting Puck square on the nose.

"Feel better now," Puck asked angerly rolling on to the bed next to Blaine.

"Very much so." He smiled like the cat who got the cream.

They sat there for a moment saying nothing until Puck spoke up.

"So, uh. I'm not your type huh?"

"No, not really," Blaine chuckled at Puck look of disbelief. _He probably thought he was everybody's type. The narcissist_. Blaine laughed softly at the thought.

"Oh come on man! Have you seen my guns?" Puck sat up flexing his arm muscles.

"You're attractive, I'll give you that." Puck got a big smug look on his face. Blaine didn't like that look. "But you're still not my type."

"Who is then?" Finn but in. O_h lord do they have to do this to me? _

"Out of all of us who would you fuck?" Puck asked rather crudely.

"Please don't tell me we are going to play shag marry or kill right now?" Artie piped in groaning.

"Ok, sleeping with someone and dating someone are two different things, which do you want?" Blaine scooted up to the edge of the bed to better see all of his friends. He threw of his jacket setting it on the back of a chair.

"Both," Puck and Finn said at the same time. Artie nodded along with them only with slight curiosity. Sam on the other hand was still playing some video game or another. _Lucky sod._

"Alright, well I'd probably have sex with uh, Sam." Blaine blush. It not like Blaine actively thinks of his guy friends in compromising positions. Its also not like hes never thought of them in compromising positions. Just not actively and often.

"Why Sam?" Puck seemed offended. Of course now Sam is paying attention.

"Well you know." They all gave Blaine a look that clearly conveyed they did not know. _Oh course they don't._

"Hes the typical hot jock that everyone wants to get with. Also his adorable." Blaine laughed trying to lighten the mood. Sam grinned like he won something. _Wow, this is getting awkward._

"Alright, how about date?" Artie turned the conversation to a less embarrassing topic. Blaine was ever thankful. At least he was till he answered.

"Probably you Artie."

"Oh come on! Why Artie?" Puck yelled glaring at the wheelchair bond boy.

"Yeah, no offense Artie but why him?" Sam asked now not even looking at his game, his character is getting eaten by zombies.

"Well, hes sweet, funny, talented, confident, he doesn't let his disability get him down and hes cute."

"Damn! I might just have to take you up on that offer, what with all the flattery and all."

"I would be honored," Blaine faked an English accent taking Artie's hand and kissing it.

They both burst out laughing, Artie pushed Blaine off the bed making him tobble over onto Sam's feet. After a few more fits of laughter and many gay jokes later Blaine put on a somewhat serious look.

"Ok, so I'm not going to deny I'm gay or stay in the closet or anything. I'm not going to run and hide, but I'd really be thankful if you guys didn't run around blabbing to everyone about my sexual orientation. Especially to the football teem or Jacob Ben Israel. I just don't want this to be used against me. This is who I am and I don't want it to be thrown in my face as an insult." Blaine paused taking in all their expressions. After a moment Blaine asked "You understand right?"

"Of course, no need for those jocks and everyone to call you names and stuff." Puck said patting Blaine on the shoulder.

"Right, I'm not trying to hide who I am, its just none of their business." Blaine replied glad his friends understood.

"I completely understand dude. My brother went through the same thing." Finn supplied. _I always forget Finn has a brother. Never met him._

"Are you going to tell the Glee club?" Artie asked.

"Of course. Though I'm not gonna make a huge deal out of it." Blaine answered._ I hope to god the Glee club takes it as well as they have._

"What, no party?" Puck teased grinning.

"Shut up."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So again sorry about not updating. I will post a little goofy short after this one then will get back to the real story line. Kurt will come later.**

**Please Review!  
><strong>


	4. Author's note!

Hey everybody, I wanna apologize how long its taken me and how long its going to take me to update my fanfictions. Its been almost a year and I really hate that its been so long and I'm super sorry. This past year has been absolutely horrible, full of family deaths, health issues on my part, two moves and a shit load of personal issues. I'm not exaggerating when I say this has been the worst year of my life. Its also my senior year of high school and I'm way behind so thats been stressing me out and taking over all my time. This week is my last week of school till January 7th so I'll try and cram in some writing while I'm doing shit tons of homework over break. Unfortunately on the 7th I am having surgery done and will be down for up to 6 weeks. So again while I'm down I'll try to write as much as possible but I cant make any promises. I'm so sorry its been so long :(

One more thing, I'm going to re-write or at least majorly edit my fanfictions so if I do update you might wanna re-read everything in case I change lots of plots stuff. Although you might have to reread them anyway since its been a fucking year. Also I still don't have a beta, need to find one of those. Again I'm so sorry I feel so bad!


End file.
